Love Story
by Hope-Hazard
Summary: A one-shot of how Bella and Edward meet, inspired by the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. All human. Please read and review!


I stood in the hallway upstairs of my best friend's house. Alice, whose parents were rich, was throwing an end of the year party. The party was supposed to be like the prom, which means that all the guys were in tuxedos and the girls were in dresses. Including me, much to my displeasure.

"Come on Bella, you look fine!" Alice told me, pushing me towards the stairs. I nodded.

She went first and I took one more deep breath before stepping on the first step. For most girls, prom is probably the most important day of their high school lives. For me, it's like torture.

When I stepped up, a light was shined on me. "Alice," I mumbled. I didn't have a clue she was going to do this, and I made a mental note to kill her for his spotlight.

All heads turned towards me. I put my head down, my hair hiding my face. I walked down, trying very hard not to trip. Eventually, all the people went back to what they were doing.

I went over to the table Alice had set up and got something to drink.

"Be careful not to spell anything on your dress," Alice chimed as she passed by.

I looked down at the dress Alice had put me in. It was white, and reminded me a little of Cinderella's dress, only not as… poofy.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around, but my heel got caught on something, probably on air, and I tripped forward. Before I could feel the ground, a pair of strong arms wraps around me and helps me up.

I blushed and mumbled a thanks as a heard a chuckle.

I looked up at his face and the first thing I saw was a pair of emerald green eyes. I looked at the rest of him and he looked like prince charming.

"Hi," I said, slightly breathless.

"Hi," he replied. A crooked smile formed on his face and I blushed again.

"Um, thanks for catching me…" I told him.

"You're very welcome." I noticed that his arms hadn't left my waist. "My name's Edward, by the way."

"Oh! Your Alice's cousin! She mentioned you were coming. Well, I shouldn't say mentioned. She hasn't talked about anything else since she found out." I suddenly shut my mouth, realizing that I was rambling on. I laughed the same time he did. "Sorry, I'm just rambling now."

"No, it's okay. I like hearing you talk." I looked down as I blushed once again. Sometimes, I really hate that about me. "I don't believe you told me _your_ name."

"It's-" but suddenly, I was pulled away from him. I looked at the person that was pulling my wrist. "Alice! What are you doing?"

She stopped in front of another boy with a smile. "Bella, meet Mike. Mike, meet Bella. Have fun," she said before disappearing in the crowd.

"Hi, Bella, are you having fun?" He asked immediately.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said, not really paying attention. I was trying to find Edward in the crowd.

"So, do you wanna dance?" He asked. I looked at him. I don't know why, but he reminded me of a lost puppy. He was oblivious to the fact that I wasn't interested.

But instead of being rude, I said, "Uh… sure."

So, he practically dragged me to the dance floor. After a couple songs, I made an excuse to get away. I walked outside and sat on a bench in the backyard.

After a couple of minutes of sitting, I shivered and I heard a throat clear behind me.

This time when I turned around, I didn't fall.

"All that dancing must have enhanced your balance," Edward said with a grin as he sat next to me. I smiled.

"I wish. It's just because I'm sitting. But knowing me, I'll probably fall at some point." As I spoke he laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt," he still had a playful smile, but his eyes seemed to darken a little.

I shivered from the cold. And he began to take off his jacket.

"No, I'll be okay. Now you'll be cold," I insisted as he helped me get the jacket on.

"I'll be fine," was all he said.

We just sat there in a comfortable silence until we heard the glass doors slide open. We looked back and I saw Mike looking around.

I groaned. "What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"Alice introduced me to this guy named Mike," I said his name with a hint of disgust. "And he won't leave me alone. He won't stop talking about himself. It's really annoying," I told him, keeping my voice down so Mike won't hear me.

Edward looked at me and back at where Mike was. "Play along," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and he pulled me up. "Now, put your arms around my neck." I did so and he put his arms around my waist again.

He pulled me from the bench, towards where Mike was. But, of course, I tripped.

I fell down and Edward fell down with me. He turned so that I fell on top of him. Where we fell was in plain sight of Mike.

Mike turned towards us and looked at us with wide eyes. To add to the affect I smiled and giggled a little.

"Oh, hi Mike!" I said. I got off of Edward and giggled again. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Oh, I uh… didn't know about you and Cullen…" It was clear that Mike was uncomfortable. "I'm going to… go back inside. See you later," he mumbled. He tripped on his way back to the door.

I laughed and turned to face Edward. "Thank you for that. Maybe now, he'll be less… obnoxious."

"I'd gladly pretend to be your boyfriend anytime." Again, his eyes seemed to darken. From inside the house Love Story came on.

I don't know how it happened, but the next thing I knew, we were both leaning in towards each other. When our lips met my mind faintly acknowledged that I barely knew him… and yet I felt an unconditional and irrevocable attraction to him. **(hehe)**

"Bella!"

We broke apart and looked at the voice. It was Alice.

"So your name is Bella," Edward murmured. I nodded.

"I saw Mike come back in and I couldn't find you so I decided to look out here. I never thought that _this_ is what I'd find," she said with her hands on her hips.

"In Italian, Bella means beautiful," Edward said, completely ignoring Alice.

I blushed at what both of them had said.

Edward acknowledged Alice with a cocky smile. "Yes, your best friend and I are now together. Now, if you would excuse us, we were in the middle of something." And with that, he gave me a big kiss which made both me and Alice laugh.

"Edward," I said accusingly. But I was smiling and I kissed his cheek.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you two had been together longer than only couple of minutes," Alice laughed. "Well, I need to get back in there. I'll leave you to alone." She winked at us and walked back inside.

We both laughed and sat back down on the bench. Again, we sat there in silence.

He chuckled and I looked at him with a curious look. He looked back at me and pulled me into his lap. "We met all because you tripped."

"Yeah… I wouldn't have tripped if you hadn't cleared your throat behind me," I pointed out.

He chuckled again. "So, you're saying that we have my throat to thank?" He joked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," I teased back. I kissed his throat and he smiled and kissed my forehead.

We looked at each other again and I couldn't help but smile. "I must be in a fairy tale."

"Why?" Edward asked with a crooked smile that made him look even more amazing.

"You remind me of a prince. I mean, you look like one in your tux," I told him.

"If I'm the prince, then you must be the princess. You _do_ remind me of Cinderella," he replied.

My head turned towards the house as the final verse of Love Story played. I looked back as him and said along to the song. "It's a love story."

"Baby, just say yes," Edward finished with the song as well. Then we kissed again and I knew I would always remember this day, this kiss, and this song.

--

**I was listening to Love Story (by Taylor Swift. Your crazy if you've never heard the song before) and it made me think of Twilight, like most love songs do. So, the song inspired this. Just a one shot… but maybe if I think of something good enough, I'll add more to it. Please read and review!**


End file.
